JimmyCindy love?
by JimmyNeutronFan
Summary: What do their friends think? What does everyone think? PLEASE NO FLAMES MY FIRST STORY
1. Fights

Hello my fellow fanfiction readers I am a new author so please no flames! I don't own Jimmy Neutron if I did the series would NEVER END!!!!!!!!!

One sunny and bright day in Retroville Carl, Jimmy and Sheen were sitting in Jimmy's lab (as per usual) when Jimmy heard a knock on the lab door. He checked on the screen and it displayed Cindy Vortex and Libby Falfax waiting at the door, Libby patiently but Cindy not so patiently.

CHAPTER ONE: Fights

**Jimmy: **"What do you want girls?"

**Cindy: **Hurry up Nerdbomb before I kick the door down!

**Jimmy: **But no girls are allowed in my lab!

**Cindy: **Neutron you better open this door in 3, 2, 1 …..

**Jimmy: **OKAY!!!

The door flung open and two girls came strutting looked around carefully because they were rarely in Jimmy's lab and probably would not be in it for a while.

**Cindy:** "Why do you have to be so rude?"

**Jimmy: **Technically I was not being rude VORTEX because I let you and Libby in the end so that should make up for…

**Cindy: **Okay we get it NEUTRON!!!

**Jimmy: **Geez VORTEX you asked and I answered and NOW you're yelling at me??

While this "fight" was going on Sheen, Carl and Libby were talking to themselves:

**Sheen: **Why do they always have to fight?

**Libby:** It's because they love each other!

**Carl: **So when they fight they actually like each other?

**Sheen: **That is what my queen is saying isn't it? He looked at Carl dumbly.

**Carl: **Ohhh… Okay but I don't get it.

**Sheen: **Me neither!

**Libby: (**Roles eyes) You boys are hopeless.

**Sheen:** Without you that is…

**Libby: **No just helpless

**Carl: **What does helpless mean?

**Libby: **Forget it.

**(Poor Libby!)**

**Cindy: **Neutron you are SOOOOOO dumb!

**Jimmy: **Hey I am the GENIUS!!!!!!

**Cindy: **Well I'm out of here!

**Jimmy: **FINE see if I CARE!

**Cindy:** GOOD

**Jimmy** FINE

END OF CHAPTER ONE REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ!

NO FLAMES

REMINDER: i am only 1st time writer!


	2. Author note!

Hey Guys I just want your opinion should I keep writing or not… BE HONEST I wont get upset and If you want me too continue I will put more detail into it…

Thanks Love JimmyNeutronFan! xx


	3. Hate turns to love

Hey guys sorry if you hate my story but I really want to continue! Okkk?

I do not own Jimmy Neutron…

Chapter 2: Confessions ( last chapter)

**Cindy: **That stupid jerk face kicked ME out

**Libby: **You were being kinda mean Cin…

**Cindy: **SO NOW YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE?

**Libby: **I never said that Cindy!

**Cindy: **Sorry Libs

**Libby: **You should go back in there and apologize

**Cindy:** Why should I?? He was equally as rude!

**Libby: **But you would be the more mature one…

**Cindy: **FINE!

Libby and Cindy walked to the front lawn of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius's house. They knocked on the grey metal door for the second time that day. Jimmy looked at the screen on the inside of his lab.

**Jimmy: **VORTEX? WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!???

**Cindy: **Calm down Jimmy!

Everyone gasped (except Jimmy and Cindy) at the same time.

**Everyone but Cindy and Jimmy: **Did she just call you Jimmy?

**Cindy: ***Chuckles nervously* hehe

**Jimmy: **What do you want Cindy?

**Everyone except Jimmy and Cindy: **Did he just call you Cindy?

**Cindy: **… Anyway I came here to… I guess … say that I am …. Well…um… sorry!

Sheen and Carl gasped.

**Sheen: **Did she just say sorry?

Jimmy nodded at Sheen and then pushed the button to let Cindy and Libby in.

**Jimmy: **Cin? Did you just say you were sorry??

**Cindy: **Yeah… I really, honestly and truly am sorry with all of my heart .

**Jimmy: **I'm sorry tooCindy.

**Cindy: **So you forgive me?

**Jimmy: **Yes Cindy.

**Jimmy: **Cindy I have not always 'hated' you like I have always said I kind of... Love you.

**Cindy: **Same here.

**Jimmy: **Really?

**Cindy: **Yes really!

**Jimmy: **Do you want to go for a walk?

**Cindy: **Yes Jimmy!

As Jimmy and Cindy exited the lab door hand in hand the sun 'coincidently' started to set and that's when they realized they were always met to be.


End file.
